User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Statuesque Aurelia
Statuesque Aurelia Skill 'Saint's Embrace (Negates all status ailments, 20% boost to max Def and Rec for all Units & boost to HC and BC drop rate) 'Burst Cantabile of Life (Gradually recovers HP for 3 turns & all status ailments removed and negated for 3 turns; Cost: 21 BC, DC: None) '''Brave Burst '''Hymn of Destiny (14 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, greatly recovers HP & boosts Def relative to Rec for all allies; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 14 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Aurelia, the sixth of the Soul Bound Saga series, made its way from Puzzle Trooper to Brave Frontier on May 2015. She is the light unit that was teased in one of Gumi's forum posts. And then came the news... All of the Soul Bound Saga units will be get 7* evolutions soon... R.I.P. Brave Frontier Global Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Awesome! If you thought that Rin leads were good, then you'll definitely like this one! Aurelia nullifies all status ailments, which is huge as status ailments are very common. Aurelia helps to alleviate the problem your units will have with status ailments. The 20% boost to Def and Rec is quite nice. Now, units can tank more hits and heal more. This also works well in conjunction with Aurelia's BB and SBB, allowing units to heal even more HP compared to before. There's more?! Aurelia also boosts HC and BC drop rate by 20%, both of which are better than Zelnite's Leader Skill. This is insane. This means that all of your units will have a drop rate of 55% (35% from base + 20% from LS). Not only will the BC drop rate help with filling units' BB gauges, but the HC drop rate will also help with healing your units more efficiently. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Aurelia serves as an Anti-Debuff unit. She heals and negates status ailments for 3 turns. Even if Aurelia is the Leader, there is always a way to make use out of this BB. Very rarely, there can be enemies that have the ability to cancel Leader Skills. Using this BB will help alleviate the worries of losing status immunity from the Leader Skill. Not only that, this BB is perfect to use when Aurelia is a sub. Having an Anti-Debuffer is essential to have in a squad. The heal is also very nice as it heals a decent amount of HP. This helps with maintaining your units' HP and surviving better. It's too bad that this BB doesn't attack. Missing out on one entire unit can be detrimental to your BB gauge momentum as this BB has no Drop Checks. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Aurelia's SBB utilizes a 450% damage modifier. While this is decent, the damage isn't all that great. Her Atk is pretty low so the damage output is not impressive. But's that okay. Aurelia HEALS the squad, and she's doing this while attacking. This heal is actually very good, even when compared to Burst Healers. It's superior over all healing BB (not SBB) released so far, with the exception of Tilith's BB. It's to the point where you do not need an HC buffer. The Def boost is quite interesting too. It's quite a big boost as it takes Aurelia's already-amazing Rec and uses that value to boost Def. In fact, let's make a comparison, using one of the units from the Oracle Knights batch, Balgran. Balgran increases Def based on 30% of the unit's Atk. This is already inferior to Aurelia's Def buff as it increases Def based on 70% of the unit's Rec. True, the two buffs are different, but Aurelia, even at her 6* form, surpasses Balgran, who is a 7* unit, in terms of this buff. Another really nice thing about this relative conversion buff is that it can stack on top of other Def buffs, like Kanon's SBB, Magress's SBB, etc. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. SOOOOOOOOOOOON! Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Soon™ Arena Score: 6/10 Aurelia is a healer, not an attacker. Therefore, Aurelia is not viable for Arena. Aurelia lacks the ability to attack with her BB, requiring you to fill her SBB gauge in order for her to attack. That's too much work as there can be situations where Aurelia's SBB does not fill even though your BC generation is very high. Even with the heal, your units can still die from your opponent's units' BB. Stats Score: 7/10 Unlike the other Soul Bound Saga units, Aurelia has Atk and Def stats that are below average. The Lord stats don't even reach 2,000. Her HP is really high for a 6* and her Rec stat helps her recover more HP for the squad with her SBB. Overall, her stats seem rather disappointing compared to the other Soul Bound Saga units. In terms of typing, my type preference for Aurelia is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Aurelia performs exceptionally well, especially as a Leader. Her Leader Skill provides so much utility for the squad as it provides status immunity, 20% boost to Def and Rec, and 20% boost to HC and BC drop rate. Despite her low damage, Aurelia still proves to be very useful. Her BB allows her to heal the squad and cure status ailments, serving the squad as an Anti-Debuff unit. She also has very interesting mechanics with her SBB as it can heal your squad by a large amount (rivaling that of Altri's SBB) and surpasses the abilties of Balgran, who is a 7* unnit. As interesting as Aurelia may be, let's see where her 7* form takes us. Conclusion Total Score: 8.0/10 So what can Aurelia play on her harp? I see that she becomes right-handed in her 7* form. Speaking of 7* Soul Bound Saga units, are you excited for them?! Are you excited for 7* forms of the Soul Bound Saga units? YES! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! Yes, I guess... No, just cuz... NO! ULTOR TOO STRONG! Comment below on what you think of Aurelia! Would you like to see her play the harp? Are you excited for her 7* form? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cyclopean Ultor *Fatalshot Andaria *Netherking Hadaron *Boltdrive Zedus Category:Blog posts